


My Lady's Honor (Her Majesty's Honor)

by muselives



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muselives/pseuds/muselives
Summary: Part 1: My Lady's Honor | How will Caspian reconcile the rules of chivalry with those of courtly love?Part 2: Her Majesty's Honor | Reepicheep has not forgotten his oath.
Relationships: Caspian/Susan Pevensie
Kudos: 31





	1. My Lady's Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Caspian reconcile the rules of chivalry with those of courtly love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2020-01-17] Reposted from LJ, for Kitoky. This chapter is unedited.
> 
> [original 2008-07-10 author's note] susancaspian Challenge #6 (Chivalry), quotes from Leon Gautier (cut text "Thou shalt be everywhere and always the champion of the Right and the Good against Injustice and Evil.") and Andreas Capellanus. I owe some inspiration credit to [em_teardrops](http://community.livejournal.com/susancaspian/52631.html)'s angry mob concept; also, I also totally had to write Reep because [maaike_fluffy](http://community.livejournal.com/susancaspian/62957.html) did and it was win :D Still, it seems I am unable to write straight-up happy fic... Unbetaed.

_Being obedient in all things to the commands of ladies, thou shalt ever strive to ally thyself to the service of Love._

It was probably for the best, Susan decided as she tore a strip from the gauzy cloth, that Peter and Edmund were off to explore the edges of Narnia for the coming weeks. It would have been better still if they had taken Reepicheep as well but she supposed she also owed the noble Mouse a debt of thanks for protecting Caspian.

She glanced at the brooding Telamaraine king perched in the far window and allowed herself to sigh. Caspian was keeping his distance, his eyes on the street below, a slight cut on his cheek only emphasizing his silent fury. "Men," she muttered as she returned to binding the cut on Reepicheep's arm.

The Mouse was entirely sullen and responded in a low grumble, "Forgive me, my queen, but men would not have half the troubles we do if we did not prize our ladies so highly."

"Reep, I _have_ been insulted before, you know," she answered, her brow knitting together in a scolding reproach, "And I would like to think it is to my credit that I have not shot those persons simply because they were too rude to keep their opinions to themselves."

"That Telmaraine did not just insult you. He threw fruit at you. Rotten fruit, I might remind your majesty," the Mouse answered back, holding his head high.

"And he was a child!" She stopped her task long enough to pinch the bridge of her nose. Arguing with Reepicheep on matters of chivalry was likely only to give her a worse headache for her troubles. To her frustration, her hand did stink of rotten fruit having brushed most of the lingering pieces away from her skirt and cheek. The juice, however, had probably stained the dress. She drew in a steadying breath and with all the composure of a Queen of Narnia, she asked, "Reepicheep, as your queen, I ask you do you love me and obey me?"

This more than any reprimand checked the Mouse's pride. His head dropped and his form crumpled into a sort of seated bow. "My queen should never need ask me this," he answered softly.

"Then you should never fight in my name." She tied off the bandage and easily leaned down to place a kiss on the top of the Mouse's head.

Chastised, the noble Reepicheep rose to his feet and declared, "My gentle Queen, I cannot swear that I will not defend your honor--and by my blade if I must--but for love of your majesty I will restrain myself when at all possible."

A wry smile touched Susan's lips. "I'm not sure that was quite the oath I was looking for but thanks all the same."

The Mouse dropped into one of his customary bows with all his grace. Susan did not miss the quick glance he took at Caspian before scampering out of the room. Gathering the bowl of salve and the bandages, Susan made her way over to Caspian to make sure he had no serious wounds to tend to.

Caspian did not give her much of a chance. His gaze swung from the street below to Susan, his focus entirely on her as he asked in a low growl, "Will you have me swear the same, your majesty?"

Susan pursed her lips as she considered his mood. No matter how angry he seemed, Caspian was a good man, not one to throw decency to the wind solely on a child's insult. The others in the crowd who had joined in, the stone thrown by her ear that had ignited his fury, those were more likely those who he raged against. And even in his anger there was more sorrow than fury. He wanted so much to unite Narnia and to help his people adjust to equality with the Narnians that every fight or every disagreement he took as a blow. It hurt her to see him so wounded on his kingdom's behalf.

Her hand lifted of its own accord, her fingers gently testing the skin around the cut as she considered the wound. "I cannot make you swear to obey me, Caspian," she murmured, turning away to find a wet cloth to clean the cut.

He easily took hold of her wrist and turned her back towards him. His dark eyes met hers with some new, unfamiliar light as he asked, "Then should I swear to love you?"

Susan's heart fluttered at the question. They had danced around each other since the coronation but Caspian had never been so bold before, only occasionally sneaking long glances, never breaching the space between them either in action or words. Now he held her by the wrist with a command that suggested the light grip was a capable one not to be easily dismissed. Some hope had sparked that he would take her brother's absence as an opportunity to act on what felt like a growing tension between them; now she wondered if she had misunderstood him entirely. Still, she manage to answer in an even voice, "I cannot make you swear that either." She tried to pull her hand back but Caspian did not let go. "I need to get something for your cut."

"Are you my nurse? My sister or my mother?" Caspian's voice dropped so low it was almost a whisper of a growl, "Or do you treat all your subjects wounds so individually, my queen?"

"Why are you trying to fight with me?" The question came out in a soft voice, more pained than Susan meant it to be. She wanted to look away but there was something about his gaze that captured her and held her more than any physical grip. "Do you blame me for what happened?"

"No." The answer was swift and its speed reassured Susan that this seething young man was in some ways was still Caspian. It was more surprising when his next words seemed to rip from him against his will. "I am furious that you would ask me not to defend you."

Her mouth twisted into a frown. "I didn't ask you that."

His brow knit in confusion, his anger coming closer to the surface. "And how do you perceive asking any able man to refrain from fighting to protect you?"

"I haven't asked anything of you! You're a king Caspian, you can do as you please! I only asked Reep to refrain from fighting out of some medieval sense of chivalry because I don't need men to defend my honor!" Her fingers clenched at her own outburst and her voice trembled as she added, "My safety, I accept, is another matter."

It took a moment for Caspian to piece this together. Susan watched fearfully as the emotions played out in his eyes and on his features. There was pain, unfocused anger, and guilt. He took so much on himself and now it dawned on Susan that her welfare must have weighed heavy on his shoulders in her brothers' absence. Peter and Edmund had always defended her. Had Caspian felt the burden fell to him with the Kings far from any easy aid?

He let go off her wrist suddenly and turned away from her, his eyes falling back to the street. "When that boy threw fruit at you, I stayed my hand because you did not flinch," Caspian told her softly. "When he struck your cheek, I checked myself because I wanted to follow your example. I want so much to be a good king... but when I saw that rock fly at you, I lost control." He paused for a moment and from the flicker of his eyes Susan guessed he was trying to read her without meeting her gaze. "I have seen you in battle and believe me I know that you are a force to be reckoned with. I have no doubt that you can defend yourself--but you were unarmed and I was frightened. I was scared that someone would hurt you. I should have known better than to act from that fear," here he gave a soft, self-defacing laugh, "Look what trouble it nearly got me into at the How."

She drew a sharp breath at that. The Witch; he could only mean the Witch who had so nearly been summoned back to Narnia. Angered as she'd been discovering him in the How, the nearness of Peter's temptation and a thoughtful talk with Edmund had reminded her not to judge then-Prince Caspian too harshly.

"Reepicheep should not have issued a challenge to the crowd. On that, I agree with you. But if I thought you would let me, I would have spoken for your honor much sooner than the Mouse." He turned back towards her and an embarrassed half-smile played on his lips for a moment before disappearing in the solemnity of Caspian's confession. "I would rather be cut to ribbons than hear a man speak ill of you," he concluded softly, his gaze falling to his lap. "I would rather die than see you come to harm."

If her heart had fluttered at talk of love, it was beating furiously against her ribs like a bird in a too-small cage. Susan wasn't sure for a moment if she was still breathing. To her great embarrassment, for all the young man's eloquent sentiment, the only response she seemed able to compose was a faint, "That's quite an oath in itself, Caspian."

This time the smile returned, obviously embarrassed and very nervous, fighting to find its way to his lips as it so easily did to his eyes. "It was a bit much, wasn't it?"

"I don't know," she felt her cheeks color even as she dared to add, "I feel a bit weak at the knees."

And to her surprise and amusement, Caspian immediately returned his full attention to her, one hand flying to her waist to steady her. She didn't have much space to laugh however because the simple touch seared her, sending a flash of heat right to her core. She must have gasped because he turned a bit scarlet before murmuring, "Sorry."

"You weren't joking about looking out for me, were you?" She wished that she could say something more profound but between the feel of Caspian's hand and the lingering effect of his words she seemed unable to form a more serious response.

"Not at all," he answered seriously, a smile slipping through all the same.

Finally, the right words came to her. She reached out again and dared to push a dark lock of hair away from Caspian's face as she told him, "You're more than a good king, Caspian. You're a good man. I consider you my equal and more importantly my friend--but I would be dishonest if I said I felt nothing else for you."

And it was said. There was no taking it back now. Susan felt her heart shudder to a stop as the seconds stretched into ages.

Somewhere in the edges of her mind, she felt his hand slid to her back, perceived him drawing her in, but it was not until his mouth found hers that she realized Caspian was finally kissing her. He had let go of her wrist and his fingers now found their way to the hypersensitive skin of her neck. They traced a downward path, brushing her collarbone before straying sideways to her arm. Her fingers tangled in his long dark hair and her other hand found purchase on his shoulder. She was sure she heard him groan when her fingers dug a little into his flesh.

A startled, "Sire!" made them spring apart, both flushed and a little out of breath. In the doorway, there stood Reepicheep, mostly turned away from the scene in front of him as if embarrassed to leave now that he had declared himself by his squeak.

"Ah, Reepicheep." Susan tried desperately to quash her giggles as Caspian turned his attention to the Mouse with a sort of weary acceptance. "I suppose you have something to tell us."

"Just that his majesty High King Peter was reported within sight of the castle and that he and King Edmund look well from the Gryffin's account," the Mouse informed him very sheepishly, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Thank you for letting us know, Reep," Susan answered, a few of her giggles breaking through all the same.

It was probably hidden under his fur but Susan could have sworn the Mouse was blushing. "I apologize most profoundly for, ah, interrupting your majesties."

"Well, better you that High King Peter I suppose," Caspian chuckled.

"Oh, hush," Susan lightly smacked his shoulder though she found herself smiling too foolishly to seem at all upset by his comment.

Reepicheep fidgeted nervously. "If it please your majesties," he coughed, unable to ask directly for permission to leave.

"Certainly, Reep," Susan said, only to stop him from moving by asking, "Would you let them know we're coming?"

He hesitated only an instant in the door to promise, "Of course, my lady," before scurrying off as quickly as he'd come.

Caspian got to his feet with a heavy sigh. Still, Susan was pleased to find him smiling as he steadied himself. "Now I'll have to explain myself to the High King."

"For which," she couldn't help teasing, "Brawling or kissing the High King's sister?"

Caspian let out a deep laugh that made her feel a bit floaty. "Hopefully for brawling! I don't think I could stand another fight today."

"I don't think I need Peter to play champion for me," she sighed. Still, Caspian had a point about her brothers. She rolled her eyes at the thought of Peter and Edmund up in arms over a thing like this.

"Ah, but it is so difficult not to defend my lady's honor," Caspian teased right back.

They smiled at each other for a moment and Susan thought she saw Caspian lean towards her but the sharp sound of a centaur's horn made them both turn to the window. The general cry below suggested that Peter and Edmund had reached the gates. "Shall we then?" she asked shyly.

Caspian extended his arm and with an infectious smile answered, "Only if you are by my side."


	2. Her Majesty's Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reepicheep has not forgotten his oath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [2020-01-17 author's note] Reposted from LJ, for Kitoky. Edited a few lines for clarity.
> 
> [original 2008-07-13 author's note] So [maaike_fluffy](http://community.livejournal.com/susancaspian/tag/author:+maaike_fluffy) says, "I wonder what will happen when Reepicheep decides he needs to defend Susan's honor _now_. Who would win?" and that was win enough for me to write this follow up to My Lady's Honor. Unfortunately I am unable to write happy fiction (wtfh) so this ended up being a sort of angry mash of things with this ending I did NOT see coming. Uh, enjoy? XDDD Unbetaed. (cut text "Thou shalt not be a revealer of love affairs.")

_Thou shalt keep thyself chaste for the sake of her whom thou lovest._

"On your feet, my king."

Caspian thought the voice was a dream at first but the light touch of sharp steel against his neck quickly convinced him otherwise. There, standing on his chest with his sword drawn and ready, was none other than Reepicheep the Mouse. Having been in this position once before, Caspian was quick to use his best defense: "Noble Mouse, I am unarmed."

The furrow of the Mouse's brow was hard to make out in the half-light of nighttime. "His majesty knows well I will not fight an unarmed man," the Mouse leaned towards him, his blade barely sliding alongside Caspian's throat, "But if you do not pick up a sword, I will beat you with the flat of my blade. On your feet, my lord; I have a matter to settle with you."

Groggy as he was, it did not take Caspian all of this speech to grasp the gravity of Reepicheep's presence. His hand felt along the side of his bed until he found his belt. Still, he hesitated as his fingers found the hilt of his sword. "Reepicheep, I do not know what I have done to offend you but I do not wish to fight you."

"Wise words," the Mouse hissed, "From a foolish man."

"You won't trick me into drawing that way, Reep," Caspian answered firmly though his fingers tensed to grip his sword as he bit back on his anger.

"As I am a knight of Narnia, I swear to you, I will not hold back. Draw your sword and fight me!"

"What incentive is that! I should draw my blade and have you cut me to ribbons or let you beat me like a schoolmaster for some unknown crime against you?" Caspian's eyes narrowed as he answered a lower tone, "I will not fight you, Reepicheep."

At first, Caspian hoped that Reep would put away his blade and explain himself, but instead he drew back his sword with a rather frightening cry. It was more reflex than anything that made Caspian draw his sword to block the blow and from that point the fight was inevitable.

He braced his blade and used his size to push Reepicheep off of him, nearly throwing him into the far wall. The Mouse recovered with all his natural grace. Caspian barely had time to tumble to the floor before the Mouse leaped at him again. Neither restrained themselves despite the late hour, each growling and crying out as they went, insensible vocalizations of anger for each driving swing, each bracing parry.

Caspian had the advantage of size and fury, Reepicheep had speed and experience. No matter how the Telmaraine king threw himself at the Mouse, Reep always managed to push aside his blows, leaving Caspian vulnerable. Yet each time the Mouse had a clear shot at Caspian, he hit him with the flat of his blade instead of slicing or refused to lay any blow on him when his only option was to stab.

It felt like being pushed through thick underbrush. Reepicheep covered Caspian's legs, sides, back, and arms with blows. Caspian tried not to give the Mouse any advantage but as he moved towards him, Reepicheep would find higher ground on a table or a sill. Finally Caspian had enough sense of himself to control his footwork. He began to drive Reepicheep into a corner.

The Mouse saw clearly the danger he was in and yet he continued to back into the corner. In any other state, Caspian would have been suspicious but he was too furious with his knight to question his motives. Caspian finally caught Reep's blade, pushing it aside long enough to get the tip of his sword against the Mouse's neck. His body ached but he refused to let his hand tremble as he held his blade against the Creature he had come to think of as an ally and a friend. "Why are you doing this?" Caspian asked between ragged breaths. "What have I done to lose you, Reep?"

There actually was something haggard about the Mouse as he answered, "I am still your majesty's soldier."

Caspian was about to question what kind of soldier turned on his king while the man slept but the door burst open. In spilled High King Peter and King Edmund, both with swords drawn. In the hallway behind them, flickering candlelight suggested other presences.

Edmund was the first to size up the situation and ask with a confused frown, "Caspian, what are you doing?"

Peter's gaze swung between Caspian and Reepicheep. He did not let his hand waver but he did not move to one side or the other. His immobility suggested his uncertainty--who's side would he fall on if these two were truly against each other?

And to Caspian's great dismay, he heard little Queen Lucy call out, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah," High King Peter answered unconvincingly, "I think so." To Reepicheep, he asked, "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

Both still laboring for breath, Caspian and Reepicheep remained silent in the face of questions. The Telemaraine king gave the Mouse a sideways glance; he had started it, let him answer.

The Mouse seemed prepared to do just that when Susan pushed Edmund out of the way. She'd hastily thrown some robe over her nightgown, her dark hair spilling about her shoulder as she looked between Caspian and Reepicheep fearfully. Her mouth opened slightly in a question but no words came out and her fear became confusion as her eyes dropped from Caspian to the knight Mouse.

At her arrival, Reepicheep finally dropped into a deep bow. "My kings and queens. I had an argument with King Caspian. It is almost resolved," Caspian caught the Mouse's slight flicker of a gaze towards Susan before he concluded, "But more than this I cannot tell you."

Edmund looked the most shocked by this. "You're brawling? At this hour? Reep, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't understand," Peter said, his eyes carefully focusing on Reepicheep as he finally sheathed his sword. "Are you saying you came in here to pick a fight with Caspian? And you're not going to tell us why?"

"It is a matter of honor, sire," the Mouse replied, keeping his bow low and steady. "I beg your indulgence in allowing the King and I to finish our business."

"No!" Susan's sharp interjection caught all the men in the room by surprise. She was clutching her robe closed over her heart and her blue eyes were wide. "You mustn't fight!"

Lucy had finally wormed her way into the room. She poked her head around Susan's side before taking a sweep of all the brooding faces. "Has something gone wrong?" she asked tentatively, not understanding why everyone looked so angry and unsure.

"It's personal, Lu," Edmund replied, his eyes focusing on Caspian. The Just King gave him a look that made the Telmarine king wonder if he wasn't transparent to the younger boy. "At least that's what Reep says."

"The hell with that!" The frank fury of the High King's curse drew the attention of his sisters who both looked at him with open shock as he pointed at the Mouse. "Reepicheep, I demand to know what this is about."

Caspian, having been silent all this while, finally found the courage to simply say, "Wait."

Even the Mouse finally looked up. All eyes fixed on him as they waited for Caspian to explain this scene. He glanced down at the Mouse, realizing he was still holding his sword at the ready before letting his hand fall away. "I think I understand the heart of this matter," Caspian said quietly, desperately locking his gaze on Peter, refusing to allow himself to glance at Susan and give himself away. "And Reepicheep is right. It is a question of honor between he and I that we must resolve before either of us can speak of it. He hasn't harmed me." Here he turned quickly to Reepicheep before saying quietly, "But I think we must speak of it now."

Reepicheep looked between the Kings and Queens of Old and the new King of Narnia. His tail flickered out to retrieve his blade but the smooth motion simply delivered it back to its sheath. "If my lord knows why I am here," Reepicheep looked up at Caspian steadily, "Then you understand why I will not speak of it."

"I think it is sufficient to say you were keeping an oath." Caspian's will finally broke and he dared to glance at Susan. An understanding came over her features followed quickly by a bright flush to her cheeks as she turned away from him.

"Indeed," Reepicheep murmured, folding his arms.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Peter huffed. He looked very put out, more so when he noticed Susan's strange look and the new peace that settled between Reepicheep and Caspian.

With a suddenness that startled everyone else in the room, Queen Lucy asked with glorious directness, "Is this because Susan fancies Caspian?"

The silence that answered her question was so thick that everything seemed immobilized. Peter seemed to recover first, asking in a low growl, " _What?_ "

Lucy looked panicked by the anger on her brother's features as much by the scarlet that colored Susan and Caspian at the High King's reaction. "Well," she fidgeted with the sleeve of her nightgown, her gaze flickering from Reepicheep to her oldest brother, "I saw them kissing in the window before you came home."

Horror crossed the Gentle Queen's features while Caspian seriously considered what kind of punishment the Kings of Old would extract if Reepicheep's version of chastisement had less driving force then theirs.

To his surprise, he noticed Edmund frowning at Reepicheep rather than looking like he was going to lynch him. "Is that what this is about?" the Just King asked in a soft voice, "Susan's honor?"

In a smaller voice than Caspian had ever heard the Mouse use, Reepicheep simply answered, "Yes."

"Because Queen Lucy saw us," Caspian breathed. The arrival of the Kings and Queens, Reepicheep's glance, it had put some of the pieces in place for Caspian but not until he knew this did he gather what had driven the noble Mouse to his blade. His oath to Queen Susan had only promised restraint--and had he not shown that by refusing to use his full skill? Reepicheep had come to challenge him tonight because he believed Queen Susan's honor had been wronged. It all dawned on Caspian with such fullness that he did not register the room had fallen silent again.

In a voice Caspian had not heard since his introduction to the Kings and Queens of Old, Peter broke through and said with undeniable flat anger, "Well, that makes it alright then, doesn't it?"

"Peter," Susan interjected softly, her blue eyes begging him not to lose his temper with Lucy present.

"No, Su, I don't want to hear it. _You_ ," he jabbed a finger at Caspian, "I left you in charge. I thought the girls would be safe with you."

"Stop it, Peter," Susan spoke again, this time her voice more firm, the beginnings of a command.

"And you!" The High King turned on her so quickly that Queen Lucy took a few quick steps backwards to avoid his wrath. King Edmund frowned but merely put a protective arm around his baby sister as Peter yelled at Susan, "What were you thinking? This isn't the schoolyard or the park! You can't go snogging people just because you fancy them, you're supposed to be a Queen!"

"I am a Queen!" Susan snapped, finally straightening up and moving right into Peter's face. Her full height was less than his but Caspian had to admit that even in a nightgown and robe she seemed every inch of her regal as she informed her brother, "We rule Narnia as equals, Peter! You may be High King and you may be older but you're not going to tell me who I can and can't love!"

" _Love?_ " the High King managed to splutter in the space it took Susan to turn on her attention on Reepicheep.

"Reepicheep, if you have a problem with something Caspian or I do, you will tell us directly, not come at us in the night and scare us all with fighting. This is not negotiable, do you understand me?"

The brave Mouse shrank back a little at the Queen's piercing gaze. "Your majesty, it is a matter of propriety," he tried to protest.

"Bother what's proper!" Susan snapped, her gaze flickering between Reepicheep and the stunned High King. "I am not a child who needs looking after and I am not going to let you all keep bickering over my welfare." Everything about her softened as she turned towards Lucy and said softly, "I'm sorry. It's not how I meant to tell you."

"It's alright," Lucy squeaked from Edmund's side, daring to look over Susan's shoulder at the flabbergasted Peter.

And finally with a decisiveness that left everyone stunned to silence, Susan marched over to Caspian, put one hand into his dark hair, and pulled him down for an impassioned kiss. Surprised as he was, Caspian barely was able to respond before the Gentle Queen pulled away to ask him softly, "Are you badly hurt?"

"No," Caspian managed to gasp.

She allowed herself a small satisfied nod before letting her hand drop to his arm to rest lightly as she turned back to the others in the room. "So help me," her eyes went from Peter to Reepicheep, even briefly to Edmund, "The next one of you who gets it in your thick skulls to solve your problems by thumping each other into pulps, I am going to let Trumpkin throw you into the nearest river. Is that clear?"

Since Peter was still too shocked to answer, Edmund managed a wry smile as he answered, "I think we've got that, Su."

"Good." There was a faint trace of a smirk on her lips before she turned back to Caspian and tiptoed to kiss his cheek very chastely. "We'll be leaving you to your rest now," she told him as she sank back to her feet, the mischievous light in her eyes more definite now than ever before. Caspian could not even find the sense to respond to her as she pulled away and fixed Reepicheep with a commanding stare.

Without needing instruction, the Mouse bowed hastily and mumbled something along the lines of, "Of course, your majesty," before making his way to the door.

"Lucy," Susan said more calmly as she made her way to the door, "Let's get something from the kitchens, shall we? I think I need something for a headache after all this nonsense."

The Valiant Queen seemed to have regain some of her nerve. She pulled away from Edmund and took Susan's hand, allowing herself to glance at Caspian. She looked at him with an embarrassed smile and managed a wave before Susan led her around a corner towards the kitchens in the lower levels.

"This is unbelievable," Peter muttered, only beginning to recoup from his sister's outburst. He glared at Caspian but the Telemaraine king took comfort in the mildness of the other boy's anger.

"That's Susan," Edmund chuckled. He clapped his brother on the shoulder. "C'mon, Pete. It's still going to be unbelievable in the morning." He gave Caspian a farewell nod before heading back into the corridor towards his room.

It took Peter a longer moment to consider Caspian. He finally folded his arms and said with all the authority he could muster, "No more snogging in windows."

Caspian frowned. "Snogging?"

"Oh, for the love of," Peter threw his hands up and stormed out.

Caspian stood there for another moment, trying to process all that had happened. The ache of his body and the lingering sear of Susan's mouth told him this had not been a dream. Finally, the feelings all bubbled into laughter. It was, Caspian had to agree, almost unbelievable. Laughing until his sides ached, Caspian retreated towards his bed, his mirth giving way to a groan as he sat down.

The smile returned to his lips as he replayed everything in his mind. The Kings and Queens had surprised him before but never as tonight. They are very human, he decided as he laid down, very much a family.

With a soft sigh, Caspian allowed himself some amusement and some anxiety as he admitted to the empty room, "A family... This is going to take some getting used to."


End file.
